Stories: Nitro Mania
Plot Eitbit, the arcade world, has been attacked by unknown forces and suffered huge losses. Evidence points to...the Locked Room gang? Starcade is shocked and angered upon hearing the news, and she decides to gather a group of her friends known as the Retro Rebels to retaliate. The gang themselves are confused at the events that are taking place before them, knowing that they wouldn't go as far as attacking another world. How will things turn out, and who is truly behind this madness? Cast * Starcade * The Retro Rebels ** Test Subject Blue * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Kyoji * The Gemstones **Red Ruby **Gary Garnet **Toby Topaz **Emma Emerald **Sean Sapphire **Amelia Amethyst **Diana Diamond * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jaiden Animations * CypherDen * Rebecca Parham * Jenny * Lori Loud * Lincoln Loud * Re-Peat Boss (minor) * And many more! Story The story begins with a giant shadow looming over the pixel paradise known as Eitbit. It is revealed to be a pink robot, with an obese man in a business suit controlling it. * ???: So here's where the remaining survivors are at! They're close friends to that annoying female fighter! If they won't come out, I'll just have to invade them in their new home! The pink robot crash-lands into the Star Fighters arcade cabinet, before standing up and summoning mini robots to attack Eitbit. While most of the Eitibitizens evacuate, some of the Eitbitizen heroes and villains stay back and fight the unknown forces of evil. The battle ensues, unfortunately with the unknown forces of evil gaining the upper hand. * ???: Come out, come out wherever you are! I know you're here! Get out of your hiding spots else your town goes down! Meanwhile, our Star Fighter heroine Starcade and our ninja hero Kyoji fighting against Re-Peat Boss in his moss robot once again. * Re-Peat Boss: You'll never defeat me, mortals! * Starcade: You're a villain, and the villain always loses! * Re-Peat Boss: Oh yeah? How about you come closer so that I can tell you in the face who's the real loser here! Re-Peat Boss opens a mechanical arm and grabs Starcade with it, lifting her high in the air close to Re-Peat Boss. * Starcade: Kyoji, help! * Kyoji: Starcade! * Re-Peat Boss: Good girl! Just a little closer... Kyoji notices that Re-Peat Boss is distracted and runs towards the cockpit of his moss robot. He breaks a hole in the cockpit, alerting Re-Peat Boss himself. However, Kyoji throws a smoke bomb inside the cockpit, knocking out Re-Peat Boss, before disabling the moss robot by pulling the main power switch off. As the mechanical arm releases Starcade, the latter falls to the ground, only to be rescued by Kyoji before she makes her impact. * Starcade: You...you saved me! Thank you! * Kyoji: Hey, what are friends for? I solemnly promise to protect my friends no matter what. * Starcade: Do you mean it? * Kyoji: From the bottom of my heart, indeed. I also promise to stay by your side even if times seem tough for the both of us. * Starcade: That's so great to hear! Hey, how about we capture our moment of triumph! * Kyoji: Sure, let's stand in front of the robot! Kyoji takes out his phone and takes a selfie of Kyocade defeating Re-Peat Boss. * Kyoji: That's a keeper. * Re-Peat Boss: *''wakes up* Huh? Hey, did you just... * Starcade: Shut up and get back into your robot. ''*kicks Re-Peat Boss into the cockpit* ''Well, what do you know? A hole in one! * Kyoji: Except that you used your foot. * Starcade: ''*laughs* ''Yeah, that's true. * Kyoji: Hey, Starcade. Are you still on for a portal-hopping adventure tomorrow? * Starcade: Oh boy, I am! * Kyoji: Sounds good. Meet at Echo Creek tomorrow at 9? * Starcade: Sure! * Kyoji: Alright then, see you then! ''Starcade and Kyoji part ways, back to their hometowns. Starcade takes out a pair of dimensional scissors given to her by Toby Topaz, cuts open a portal and hops into it. * Starcade: I'm so glad Toby gave me those scissors! Now I can travel back and forth without no trouble. Now then...*''lands near the Star Fighters arcade cabinet, and in a cheery tone* I'm baaaaaaaack!!! ''Starcade's face changes when she saw what was in front of her - a badly damaged Star Fighters arcade cabinet. * Starcade: What...what hapoened here? Probably it's just Mini Bang and his constant galactic bombs. He'd be awake if he was really the one who caused this. Starcade opens the door, and sees that not only is the home in ruins, the other Star Fighters including Mini Bang have lost their consciousness. * Starcade: This is terrible! My friends...have they...died? Starcade tries to snap the other Star Fighters awake, but none of them even lifts a finger. Convinced that they have died, she starts to tear up in anger. * Starcade: I may have failed my friends, but I'm not one to give up. I'll just have to check on my other friends. Starcade rushes out of the arcade cabinet, only to see that her arcade cabinet is not the only one in bad shape. In fact, she sees that Eitbit is in complete ruins. She starts to get even angrier than before. * Starcade: Whoever did this to my friends will pay a hefty price! But I'm not one to judge by instincts. I'll just have to look for any necessary evidence! Starcade returns to her arcade cabinet and wastes no time in searching for evidence. '' * Starcade: ''*scoops some ink she found* ''Ink? Jenny was here? No, it can't be, it might be Galaximus. They are sisters after all. Oh well, there's got to be definitive evidence. ''*finds a piece of purple thread* ''Isn't this the piece of purple thread similar to the one Kyoji found? Oh wait, that's Dark Green Shadow, but then again it might be Green Shadow. Gah, this is too overwhelming! ''*finds an element of harmony* ''Is that an element of harmony? That belongs to Red Fork! That might be fake, but then again it can be real. These pieces of evidence are telling me something that I don't want to know, right? ''Starcade spots a paper airplane on a nearby desk. * Starcade: How did that get here? *''reads the contents of the paper airplane* "Dear Starcade, we are here to inform you that we have come to an unanimous decision to kick you out of the team. The destruction of your hometown you have just witnessed is a warning that all information on this piece of document is confirmed. Please leave the Locked Room gang or war will be declared on your hometown. All terms and conditions are effective immediately. Signed, Gerald B. Edmarkson." GERALD WROTE THIS?! This...this...this can't be...the Locked Room gang did this? ''Starcade bursts into tears for a moment while crushing the paper airplane in her hand. After getting over her depression, she goes to her room and takes out a set of battle armor. * Starcade: If they want a war with Eitbit, they've got one! I remember wearing this rebel armor when I once led a rebel team, the Retro Rebels, against Olympus the Champion, before of course I lost it when I was eventually captured. Now that I have it back, I'm going to go to Echo Creek and tell the gang about my decision! It's time I reassemble...the Retro Rebels! The next morning in Echo Creek, the gang are having breakfast at a pancake restaurant. * Jelo: These are the best pancakes ever! * Star: I agree! *puts more syrup on her pancakes* * Marco: Uh, Star? I think that's too much syrup. * Star: Nah, I think it's enough. * Blue Ocean: Too much? You should see Red Fork. Red Fork empties an entire bottle of syrup on his 120 pancakes. * Red Fork: What? You know what they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. * CypherDen: Yes. Yes, it is. * Green Shadow: I'm just glad everyone's here. Well, almost everyone. Kyoji shows up. * Kyoji: Hey guys! * Bonk Choy: Hi Kyoji! * Jaiden: Heya! * Kyoji: Anyone seen Starcade? She was supposed to meet us here as well. * Rebecca: We haven't really seen her. * Jelo: I mean, yeah. * Blue Ocean: Haven't seen here, not even in gaming sites. * Captain Red Shell: We haven't seen her, but we can help you search for her. * Kyoji: Oh well. Maybe she's late. We were planning to go on a portal-hopping adventure today. * Bonk Choy: That sounds awesome! * Blast: Yeah! * Jelo: Hold up, let me try texting her. *texts a message to Starcade* * Red Fork: Well, if she's late, then maybe you can stay to have breakfast with us! * Kyoji: Alright, I guess. Just as Kyoji is about to take his seat, Green Shadow's phone is starting to malfunction. * Green Shadow: What's happening? * Blue Ocean: Hm... let me see that. Maybe I can fix it. * CypherDen: Hopefully... Green Shadow's phone screen lights up, revealing...Starcade? * Green Shadow: Starcade? * Starcade: I know what you did, and you know what you did. * Green Shadow: Did what? * Blue Ocean: Hi Starcade! * Red Fork: Wait, what does she mean? * Jelo: What did we do? We just went to a breakfast restaurant! * Starcade: I just want to inform you that I'm aware of your actions against Eitbit. You've offended us. * Jelo: We? Tell me, what do you think we did? * Red Fork: Against Eitbit? What do you mean? * Blue Ocean: I have the feeling that you're not gonna want to play videogames with me today, Starcade. * Starcade: I'm not in the mood for that! * Green Shadow: What are you talking about? What did we do? * Starcade: Allow me to refresh your memory. Starcade shows the pictures she took of Eitbit in ruins to the gang. * Blast: Whoa... how did that happen? * Jaiden: Nope, still not clear. * Alice: What happened to Eitbit? * Red Fork: Yeah, it looks like it was attacked by a tornado. * Starcade: Oh, there's more. I have evidence that I found at my doorstep! * Jelo: Really? What is it? * Starcade: I have received a paper airplane from you, about wanting to kick me out of the gang. Is that right? * Blue Ocean: What!? * Alice: That doesn't make any sense. * Jelo: I don't really remember writing that note. * Starcade: Really? It wasn't written, it was typed. *shows the note to Jelo* * Jelo: I rarely use typewriter or computer to write notes, I usually write my notes by hand. * Starcade: Is that so? I have more evidence! * Bonk Choy: You fabricated them, didn't you? * Starcade: I promise you, I didn't. And as for you, Red Fork, I have found an element of harmony here. *''shows the element of harmony she has found next to a fallen Star Fighter* '' * Red Fork: Wait, but how? As the guardian of harmony, I never leave an element thrown around. I always keep them with me. In fact, I'm sure that if I go for the chest, all six elements are there! * Jaiden: Something seems off. * Blast: Yeah, really off. * Starcade: Well, maybe it might be Fake Fork, but I can't blame anyone else for having lost an element of harmony. Oh, by the way, Green Shadow! I have a piece of purple thread from your cape! * Green Shadow: I didn't go to your estate lately. * Starcade: *''shows a piece of purple thread* What do you have to say to this? * Green Shadow: That's not mine! * Jelo: Okay, what's going on? We wouldn't attack Eitbit! * Blue Ocean: Yeah! * Red Fork: Something is really wrong in all of this. * Marco: Really wrong. * Toby Topaz: Starcade, what's gotten into you? * Starcade: We Eitbitizens have decided to take back what's ours from you, whatever you have stolen. I'm sorry, but the evidence is too convincing. * Jelo: If you ever do turn your back against us, that's acceptable. NOT! * Starcade: I won't do that. I don't wish to cause too much trouble, just a little payback. My friends are in Echo Creek helping themselves to new resources. We shall meet again in Eitbit, good day. ''Starcade hangs up, as Green Shadow turns back to normal. * Re-Peat Moss: Poor Starcade... * Kyoji: No. This can't be. Starcade's only doing this because she's helping her hometown! I refuse to believe she'll turn on us. * Red Ruby: I say we show those Eitbitizens who's boss! * Sean Sapphire: Yeah! * Captain Red Shell: We shouldn't rush into fighting. * Green Shadow: If we do that, Starcade will be further convinced that we want her out of the gang. There's gotta be something we can use to convince her that we didn't do this. * Bonk Choy: Like what? Do you mean we have to examine all the evidence she showed us? * Green Shadow: No, not that. We have to show her some of our memories. * Amelia Amethyst: I can't do a spell that affects minds. * Green Shadow: Don't worry, we won't need spells. We just need pictures, which I have lots of in my headquarters. If we show her what we did together, she would be convinced. * Bonk Choy: So what's the plan? * Green Shadow: We'll have to split into four teams. Kyoji and I will look for pictures to show to Starcade about our history. The rest of you shall deal with those friends that she has mentioned. * Rebecca: Good idea. * Bonk Choy: I'll go with Re-Peat Moss. Who's with us? * Rebecca: Me, Jaiden and Den will. * Bonk Choy: Sounds good. *looks at a dejected Re-Peat Moss* ''What's wrong, you don't like your teammates? * Re-Peat Moss: No...it's just...*sighs*...I feel like something is out of place. Someone else must have driven poor Starcade angry. * Bonk Choy: It doesn't matter, we have a job to do! * Green Shadow: Don't worry, we'll take care of that. Starcade will be back to her old self in no time. * Re-Peat Moss: I hope you're right... * Bonk Choy: Our team will cover the west side of the area. * Diana Diamond: Well, okay. Toby, Emma, Sean and I will go to look for Eitbitizens in the east side. * Gary Garnet: I guess we'll take care of the rest. * Red Ruby: Why am I stuck with you? * Gary Garnet: You're the perfect target for me to annoy about how intelligent I am. * Red Ruby: When I get my hands on you... * Green Shadow: Alright, let's go! Echo Creek is depending on us! * Red Fork: Let's get moving! ''The gang splits up in their respective teams. Meanwhile, in Bonk Choy's team, Bonk Choy detects a distress signal coming from a laboratory with his phone. * Bonk Choy: We have a problem at the laboratory. Looks like one of the Eitbitizens is behind it. Shall we check it out? * Rebecca: Sounds like a good idea, Bonk Choy. Bonk Choy's team makes their way to the laboratory. When they arrive, they see a group of enzymes attacking the scientists in the laboratory. * Re-Peat Moss: What are those TRICKY things? * Jaiden: It's....enzymes? The enzymes stop attacking before turning around to stare at Bonk Choy's team. * Bonk Choy: Uh oh. The enzymes inch closer to the group, until a voice tells them to stop. A blue enzyme in a prototype suit marches out towards the gang. * Rebecca: Wha...? * ???: What business do you have with us enzymes? * Bonk Choy: We're here to stop you! * ???: Oh, so you're the Locked Room gang I was told about. The ones who destroyed our hometown Eitbit. * Bonk Choy: Wait, we didn't do... * ???: Don't deny it. Admit it. The evidence is pointing at you guys. * Bonk Choy: Who are you anyway? * ???: I'm Test Subject Blue No. 0001232423545, you may call me Test Subject Blue. I've allied with the orange and green enzymes to seize the formulas taken away by us to create more enzymes. We know they're here somewhere in the laboratory. * Rebecca: Huh. * CypherDen: Feels...sciency. * Test Subject Blue: All we want is the orange and green enzyme formulas. Now leave or you're gonna have a bad time. * Bonk Choy: We never leave! * Test Subject Blue: More like you will never live again if you don't scram. * Jaiden: Oh, please. The Locked Room Gang never loses! * Test Subject Blue: All I seek is the formulas. Is that too much trouble? *points his proton cannon at the group* * Rebecca: We're defending Echo Creek from utter destruction! * Test Subject Blue: Cute. Let's see how long you will last against my enzymes. Get em', boys! Category:Stories The orange and green enzymes start attacking the group. '' * Bonk Choy: Allow me! ''Bonk Choy rushes and delivers a punch on an orange enzyme, which ducks quickly under Bonk Choy's leaf. The orange enzyme continues dodging Bonk Choy's attacks until it manages to hit Bonk Choy at a weak spot. * Bonk Choy: Ow! * Re-Peat Moss: Bonk Choy is down! We need TRICKY ideas to defeat the enzymes! * CypherDen: I got an idea. Jaiden, let's do this. * Jaiden: Oh yeah! CypherDen and Jaiden both do fast hand movements and concentrate hard enough, until they start hovering above the ground and glowing. They open their eyes, now glowing white, and unleash a giant beam of lightning and ice that zaps the orange and green enzymes until they are slowly frozen. * Re-Peat Moss: You did it! Although Starcade will feel worse about us trying to murder her friends, considering how many have been murdered when Eitbit was attacked. Test Subject Blue emerges and fires proton bullets at the gang at a rapid rate. * Bonk Choy: What the? * Test Subject Blue: I'm not letting you guys hinder our quest! If I can't have the formulas, neither can you! * Rebecca: Splashdown! *summons water bombs and throws them at Test Subject Blue* * Test Subject Blue: *fires at the water bombs before they touch him* ''Heck, I'm a marksman when it comes to shooting. You expected that, but did you expect this? ''Test Subject Blue breaks the ice with his prototype suit's brute strength, freeing some orange and green enzymes. * Re-Peat Moss: We gotta take him out before he frees more of those TRICKY enzymes! * CypherDen: How about I Puyo Pop these enzymes? *zaps some orange and green enzymes* * Test Subject Blue: *continues firing more proton bullets at the gang* ''You're gonna pay for that! No one stands between me and those formulas! * Rebecca: Yeah, well...*keeps firing water blasts at Test Subject Blue*'' * Test Subject Blue: *keeps countering the water blasts* ''Boy, you sure don't know what you're dealing with. Now, prepare to get enzyme'd! ''*charges up his proton cannon* * Re-Peat Moss: Hey guys, how about that elemental ninja combo one more time, huh? Show him something TRICKY! * CypherDen: How about something different? Rebecca and Jaiden both do fast hand movements and concentrate hard enough, until they start hovering above the ground and glowing. They open their eyes, now glowing white, and unleash a giant blast, drowning Test Subject Blue in cold water that quickly freezes. * Test Subject Blue: *gets frozen* ''Oh crud, you've got me...this time! I CAN'T MOVE! * Re-Peat Moss: We did it! * Test Subject Blue: You think you can stop us? Ha! There are other Eitbitizens like me scrounging for their stuff in other areas of Echo Creek! We shall not rest until we get them back! * Bonk Choy: But we didn't steal any stuff! * Test Subject Blue: Stop denying your guilt. We both know that's not true. We shall meet again in the Retro Rebels' arcade cabinet. ''Test Subject Blue teleports himself out of the ice and away to Eitbit. * Rebecca: I guess that's not the only time we'll be encountering him. * Jaiden: Wait...Retro Rebels? * Re-Peat Moss: I've never heard of that game. * Bonk Choy: I don't think that's a game, Re-Peat Moss. It might be something else. Anyway, I wonder how the others are doing. Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Meanwhile, in another area of Echo Creek, Diana Diamond's group is getting another distress signal, this time from a ship harbour. * Blue Ocean: There's a distress signal here at the ship harbour. * Red Fork: Well, here we are. * Sean Sapphire: Which one of Starcade's friends is responsible? * Diana Diamond: Guess we'll find that out. Meanwhile, Green Shadow and Kyoji are at the L.E.A.F. Headquarters. * Green Shadow: There. Like I said, Kyoji, I have a huge collection of our photos we took in our adventures and battles. * Kyoji: That looks great! But Starcade wasn't in most of those. * Green Shadow: Good point. *filters the photos until she has all the photos with Starcade in it* ''There we go. * Kyoji: Sounds good! We can show her those photos once we meet her in person! But first, our friends seem to have trouble dealing with the attacks in Echo Creek! * Green Shadow: You're right, let's go help! ''Green Shadow and Kyoji set off with the photos to Diana Diamond's group. * Sean Sapphire: Hey, who's that? Sean Sapphire points to a strange being wearing a viking helmet and wielding a battle hammer, wrecking the ships at the harbour. * Sean Sapphire: What does he want with those ships? * (W.I.P.) Meanwhile, in another part of Echo Creek, Gary Garnet's group is detecting a distress signal, this time from a forest. * Gary Garnet: Distress signal detected from the forests! * 'Jenny: '''A distress signal? Lets go see what's going on! * '''Lori: '''I literally doubt it's something important.... * Red Ruby: That's what you say every time! ''As the group enters the forest, they see a pink figure flying across in front of them. * Amelia Amethyst: What was that? * 'Lincoln: '''I dunno- but it's pink, so why be afraid? * '''Jenny: '''Is it an Inkling? * Red Ruby: Whatever it is, I don't like it. I'm going to put an end to it. ''Red Ruby takes out a stick of dynamite and walks in front. * Gary Garnet: Trust me, he's not going to make it. * Amelia Amethyst: He will! * 'Jenny: '''Whatever it is, lets hope it's friendly! ''To the group's surprise, the dynamite that Red Ruby was holding earlier is seen flying towards them. * Amelia Amethyst: Stand back! *raises a forcefield to protect everyone from the explosion* * 'Jenny: '''WAUGH! Phew, that was close! * Gary Garnet: I told you! He'd attack us! * Amelia Amethyst: You said he's not going to make it! * Gary Garnet: Oh, did I? * Amelia Amethyst: What happened to Red anyway? Did he really turn on us? ''Red Ruby emerges, with his eyes glowing pink, throwing dynamite after dynamite at the gang. * Amelia Amethyst: What's happening? * 'Jenny: '''It sure seems like he turned on us! ''*draws her Inkbrush* ''We have to snap him out of it! * ???: Think fast! *''fires a love arrow at the gang while flying across* * Gary Garnet: Look out! Arrow! * 'Jenny: '''Move it! '' Jenny, Lincoln and Lori just barely avoid the arrow.